The mechanical and electrical core of a computer system comprises a plurality of printed wiring boards interconnected with other boards or modules and with other active or passive devices, such as diodes, semiconductors, capacitors and resistors. The success or failure of such computer systems is dependent upon, among other factors, their ability to operate without mechanical breakdowns and electrical failures.
One type of computer system is a microprocessor called a network server. A principal function of a network server is to achieve organized channels of communication between a plurality of personal computers. It also serves to house many programs that it shares with the personal computers. Thus, the reliable operation of the server is critical to the operation of an entire network of such personal computers.
The interconnection between the mating surfaces of a printed wiring board and a module or other active or passive device may be provided through an interposer. An interposer is a structure that provides electrical contact between two such devices (hereinafter referred to as area array devices). These area array devices typically are approximately parallel. The electrical connection between an area array device and a printed wiring board is achieved by pressing the device and the wiring board together with the thin conductive interposer between the two. The interposer can include compressible conductive elastomers, coil springs or leaf springs to establish the electrical connection between the wiring board and the other device.
The need for area array connectors is growing due to the increase in inputs and outputs on area array modules. An area array connector is a type of high-density, low inductance socket available from a number of suppliers. These connectors may be any one of a number of different types. One such socket uses compressible ‘fuzz buttons’. These are compressible wadded wires described, for example, in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,552,752; 5,146,453 and 5,631,446. These are small, irregularly wound and inter-twined pads or balls that are made of gold plated beryllium copper wool or gold plated molybdenum wire. These wadded wire balls are compressed in holes in the interposer, which is a thin sheet of insulative material that separates the printed wiring board from the area array device. The holes are arranged in a pattern that matches a pattern of conductive pads on the surfaces of the printed wiring board and the area array device in contact with the interposer. In the assembly process, the ‘fuzz buttons’ are compressed between the conductive pads, thereby providing electrical connections between the pairs of pads on the two surfaces that are separated by the interposer. Among the other types of connectors are metal filled elastomers, such as those sold by Tyco Inc. (formerly Thomas & Betts) as Metal Particle Interconnect Elastomers. Metal springs are also used. These metal springs generally are leaf springs having a number of geometries, such as C-shaped or V-shaped. Soldered connections complicate the disassembly or separation of the printed wiring board from the area array modules if repair or replacement is required.
A limitation of this type of interconnect technology is the inherent failure rate that can be obtained while placing electrical contacts in series. The intrinsic failure rate of electrical contacts in series can be approximated by:Failure rate=n·IFR, wherein                Failure Rate equals the contacts in series        n=number of contacts in series        IFR=intrinsic failure of each contact interface.Therefore, addition of more electrical contacts in series typically increases the failure rate of an electrical circuit.        
Land grid area array interposers have been described in which an interposer is designed for electrically connecting an electrical device to a printed circuit board wherein the interposer has been fabricated to provide adequate stand-off between the electrical device and the printed circuit board to provide space for active and/or passive devices.
To provide a connection between a printed wiring board and another area array device (which may be a second printed wiring board) using a land grid array (LGA) connector, a space of about 3 mm is needed to allow clearance for any active or passive devices, such as diodes, capacitors and capacitors that are mounted on the surface of the board. An option is to request the vendors of the connector to devise a custom connector that provides the needed height. As is well recognized, the customization of any piece of hardware or software can add appreciably to the overall product development schedule, as well as the cost of assembly and/or use.